O que a vida não resolve, Draco resolve
by Lundeen
Summary: Senti meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem com a aproximação repentina dele. Estava frita e sabia disso. Onde Harry ia parar? Ah, que Harry fosse para o inferno! [short][Continuação de Porque a vida ainda não é uma decepção!]


**O que a vida não resolve... Draco resolve**

_De Mrs. Butler_

**Sinopse**: Senti meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem com a aproximação repentina dele. Estava frita e sabia disso. Onde Harry ia parar? Ah, que Harry fosse para o inferno!

**Classificação**: T  
**  
Shipper**: Draco & Ginny

* * *

Minha vida continuou normal desde aquele episódio vergonhoso com Malfoy. Por falar nele, nunca mais tivera notícias daquele ser. Estava bem longe de mim, graças a Deus! 

Eu estava firme e forte com Harry, o amava muito mesmo. Se Malfoy reaparecesse em minha vida – coisa que eu pensava que não aconteceria – eu não deixaria meu namorado nunca. Também tinha fortes suspeitas de que ele me pediria em casamento dali a uma semana.

- Ginny, não te conto! – Andressa, uma grande amiga minha, do meu setor, falou animada. – Sabe o Malfoy?

Ah, não, Malfoy?

- Sei. –_ Infelizmente_, acrescentei em pensamentos.

- Ele saiu da prisão! – Ela deu uma risada escandalosa. Arregalei meus olhos, fitando a parede, incrédula.

- Saiu? Mas... como? Não era uma pena _imensa_?

- Era, mas, como você sabe, ele é _rico_, e dinheiro compra tudo hoje em dia – disse como se fosse óbvio. E era óbvio! Eu só estava com os pensamentos nublados demais para enxergar isso.

- É, eu sei... E ele vai voltar a trabalhar aqui?

- Claro que vai! Ou eu espero. Na verdade, não só eu, como a maioria das solteiras ou à-toa daqui. Aquele Malfoy é um pedaço de mau caminho...! – Suspirou. Então eu descobri que não era só eu que às vezes mantinha os pensamentos focados no loiro.

- É... – concordei, sem mais o que dizer.

O que seria da minha vida agora? Certo, eu estava fazendo muito drama com isso, mas quem não faria? Tentaria evitar que _aquela_ obsessão idiota voltasse. E conseguiria!

* * *

- Weasley... 

Oh, não. Era ele, eu tinha certeza. A voz não mudara nada, e o jeito sarcástico prevalecera. Virei-me receosa para encarar aquele par de olhos cinzas.

- O que você quer? – usei minha maior grosseria. Esperava que não fosse outro pacote, nem um pouco misterioso agora, senão ele se veria comigo!

- Nada, só queria dizer um olá. Mas vejo que você não está de bom humor... Aguardarei outro dia – disse cínico. Minha vontade foi de arrancar cada fio de cabelo loiro da cabeça daquele imbecil.

- Tchau, Malfoy.

- _Isso_ não vai terminar aqui – sussurrou provocante, _muito_ próximo do meu ouvido, até demais. Senti todos os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiarem e fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar a raiva, assim que ele foi embora.

Saí quase correndo do refeitório, que era onde estava, esquecendo o café tão desejado que eu ia pegar, voltando para meu setor. Cheguei e sentei, quase quebrando a cadeira, suspirando exasperada. Droga! O telefone colorido começou a tocar no instante em que me virei para o monitor do computador.

- Oi, Harry – cumprimentei um pouco infeliz meu namorado, que percebeu.

- Olá! O que foi, Gin?

- Nada, só muito trabalho – respondi azeda. – O que você quer comigo?

- Nossa, quanto stress! Só liguei para saber se está tudo bem e se eu poderia buscá-la.

- Ah... Certo, Harry, venha me buscar... – cedi, para que não houvesse discussão depois. Conhecendo Harry, ele tentaria ainda saber qual era o verdadeiro porquê de minha irritação.

- Te vejo mais tarde – despediu-se, desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

Comecei a bolar minha desculpa para o motivo do stress. Poderia dizer que tinha caído da cama? Dor de cabeça? Sonhara que tínhamos terminado? Passara mal à noite? Nenhuma dessas estava boa. Então eu teria que continuar insistindo que tivera muito trabalho e que esse fator requerera quase toda minha capacidade mental e física.

Terminei todo o meu real trabalho às sete e meia, sendo que ainda faltava meia hora para que pudesse sair. Então resolvi voltar ao refeitório para tomar meu querido café, o mesmo que mais cedo não consegui nem ao menos sentir o cheiro.

Passei o tempo conversando com uma "amiga" que estava lá, até que só faltava dez minutos para as oito. Então peguei minhas coisas e desci para esperar Harry, sentando num banco que tinha em frente ao prédio onde trabalhava. Tudo estava muito certo, certo até demais. Só faltava ver o que iria me acontecer, agora que Malfoy estava de volta.

- Weasley – novamente aquela voz arrastada. Naquele momento achei que poderia bater minha cabeça na parede, de ódio, ou então me jogar num esgoto qualquer.

Não respondi. Quem sabe ele se tocasse que estava me incomodando e fosse embora dali?

- Não é muito educado deixar os outros falando sozinhos – disse irônico. Sentou-se do meu lado, e eu continuei ignorando. Ainda tinha a mínima esperança de que ele me deixasse em paz. – Sabe, eu sempre gostei de ruivas – sussurrou com a boca mais próxima do meu ouvido do que mais cedo.

Naquele momento senti o chão ir embora, era como se eu estivesse flutuando. Eu amava Harry, ele era muito carinhoso, mas muito parado. E Draco tinha uma coisa que ele não tinha: atitude. Sabia que, se continuasse deixando aquele loiro fazer o que fazia comigo, estaria frita.

- Que... que bom para você – reuni o meu senso para dizer alguma coisa. Ele provavelmente percebera minha alteração, pelo sorriso vitorioso que deu. Odiava aqueles sorrisinhos!

- Dificilmente alguém chama minha atenção, mas devo confessar que você chamou. Muito – murmurou, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir a respiração dele perto de meu pescoço.

Onde estava Harry, que nunca chegava? Ah, que Harry fosse para o inferno! Virei meu rosto na direção do de Malfoy e, sem pensar duas vezes, o beijei e fui correspondida prontamente. Com ele eu me senti diferente do que com meu namorado: Draco não era tímido e não tinha medo de dar o primeiro passo.

Assim que finalmente percebi _o que_ estava fazendo, me afastei dele bruscamente, entretanto Malfoy parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa. É, ele, sem dúvidas, percebeu o poder que exercia sobre mim. Agora sim eu estava perdida.

- Nos vemos por aí, Ginevra – disse, levantando-se e indo embora.

_E onde diabos estava Harry, que nunca chegava_? Resolvi esperar mais uns cinco minutos. Se aquele babaca não aparecesse, eu iria embora sozinha!

Logo vi um carro familiar estacionar em frente ao prédio. Entrei sem nem esperar Harry me enxergar.

- Oi, Gin – cumprimentou, beijando minha bochecha. Não o deixei beijar minha boca, estava confusa demais para isso. – O que há com você?

- Desculpe-me... É que eu estou cansadíssima... Muito trabalho hoje, você sabe como é.

- Certo. – Harry fechou a cara.

* * *

- Ginevra – cumprimentou Draco, sentando em frente a mim, que estava em minha mesa. Já eram dez horas, e eu teria que cumprir hora extra, já que Suzanne faltara. Só estávamos eu e ele no setor. Socorro! 

- Malfoy – respondi, fingindo dar mais atenção ao monitor.

- O Potter é um cara de sorte – comentou como quem não quer nada. – Ter uma ruiva igual a você como namorada não é para qualquer um.

- É.

Desliguei o computador, pegando minhas coisas e me levantando, caminhando em direção à porta rapidamente. Diminuí o passo ao ver que não adiantaria de nada correr: Draco me seguiria de qualquer jeito.

- O que você quer? – Virei-me para ele, bufando. Ele sorriu malicioso, e temi pelo pior.

- Acho que você sabe o que eu quero.

Ele se aproximou de mim e fechei os olhos, esperando. Esperando algo que nunca veio. Ouvi um risinho irônico e vi Malfoy se afastar, abrir a porta e sair. Não tive certeza de mais nada.

Aquele idiota ainda me deixaria louca!

* * *

_E aí está a continuação de **Porque a vida ainda não é uma decepção!** Espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar de que, das shorts que eu fiz, esta não é a minha preferida._

É, eu postei meio que de última hora. Pensei comigo mesma: "Bem, se eu não postar agora, não posto nunca!", então foi.

Reviews são bem-vindas ;D


End file.
